1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device for a skate that prevents undesired loosening of the buckle resulting from inadvertent impingement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skating is a popular sport, as it is exciting and fun. A buckle device is provided on the skate in order to tightly wrap the shank and the foot of the skater while avoiding troublesome taking off of the skate. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional buckle device for a skate. The buckle device includes a tensioning/releasing mechanism 1, an adjustable receptor 2, and a strap 3. The tensioning/releasing mechanism 1 is fixed by a base 11 to a side of an upper 4 of a boot of a skate. The adjustable receptor 2 includes a fixed portion 21 that is fixed the other side of the upper 4. The strap 3 includes a first end pivoted by a member 32 to the tensioning/releasing mechanism 1 and a second end extending through the adjustable receptor 2. The strap 3 further includes a plurality of ratchet teeth 31 on an outer side thereof, each ratchet tooth 31 having a stop face 311 and a slide face 312. A lever 22 is pivotally mounted on the fixed portion 21 of the adjustable receptor 2 and includes a catch (not shown). When in a normal state (i.e., the lever 22 is not pushed), the catch is engaged with the stop face 311 of an associated tooth 31 such that the strap 3 can only be moved along a tightening direction relative to the adjustable receptor 2. When the lever 22 is pushed, the catch is disengaged from the stop face 311 of the associated tooth 31, allowing movement of the strap 3 in a loosening direction. The strap 3 may be completely disengaged from the adjustable receptor 2 when taking off the skate. A release arm 12 is pivoted to the base 11 of the tensioning/releasing mechanism 1 and movable between a retaining position shown in FIG. 1 for retaining the strap 3 in its tightening state and a release state (not shown) for loosening the buckle device.
However, the lever 22 could be inadvertently impinged and thus causes movement of the strap 3 in the loosening direction. The skater might be injured. Further, the outer side of the strap 3 is full with ratchet teeth 31 and thus could not provide a space for decorative patterns and/or trademarks.
An object of the present invention is to provide a buckle device for a skate that prevents undesired loosening of the buckle resulting from inadvertent impingement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a buckle device for a skate that includes a strap having an outer side on which decorative patterns and/or a trademark can be printed.
A buckle device for a skate in accordance with the present invention comprises an adjustable receptor comprising a frame adapted to be fixed to a side of an upper of a boot of a skate, a pin pivotally supported by the frame, a cover plate securely mounted on the pin to pivot therewith, and a catch member securely mounted on the pin to pivot therewith, the catch member including an end. A strap has an end extending through a space between the frame and the end of the catch member. The strap includes a plurality of ratchet teeth on an inner side thereof, each ratchet tooth including a stop face and a slide face.
When in a normal state, the end of the catch member is biased to selectively engage with the stop face of one of the ratchet teeth of the strap, such that the strap is only movable along a tightening direction. When the cover plate is pulled outward, the pin and the catch member pivot such that the end of the catch member is disengaged from the ratchet teeth of the strap, allowing the strap to be moved in either one of the tightening direction and a loosening direction opposite to the tightening direction.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.